Historias para pasar el rato
by Yuniko Miakani-chan
Summary: bueno, hago mi regreso con esta serie de Drables sobre varias parejas, ojala y les gusten
1. Chocolates

HI! HI! Yuniko-chan desu

Espero que este fic les guste, lo comencé hace algún tiempo pero hasta ahora lo vengo publicando ojala y les guste, bueno sin más los dejo:

Advertencia: todos los personajes tienen entre 17 y 18 años

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si fuera así ya estarían algunas parejas que aparecen aquí) son de Masashi Kishimoto sensei (lo quiero, sensei)

* * *

Ese día era uno normal pero por motivo del cumpleaños de la Hokage, a todos los shinobi se les habia dado el día libre para poder descansar por lo menos un día ya que últimamente habían tenido muchas misiones, en todo Konoha se podía oler el aroma del la felicidad(y no exactamente por la fecha, si no por el descanso n.nU)

Aquel día en la mansión Hyuuga se podía ver a una chica con cabello azulado, un tanto alta y con los ojos color perla que desde muy temprano habia estado en la cocina preparando chocolates, ese día era "el día" puesto que decidió declararle su amor a Naruto y nada mejor que unos ricos chocolates para llegar a su corazón

Ya habia hecho los chocolates que le daría y estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera, tal vez la rechazaría…tal vez….o tal vez no… pero era mejor no quedarse con la duda y arriesgarse, si ya estaba decidida pero no lista.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha cuando salió se vistió con un hermoso vestido color lila que se sujetaba por el cuello con unas sandalias blancas de tacón y un listón en el cabello

Salió a toda prisa del lugar, quería llegar lo más pronto posible y al fin estar con su amado Naruto. Cuando al fin llego al Ichiraku's ramen encontró al rubio comiendo, respiro profundamente y entro, se acerco a Naruto y le saludo…

-Ho…hola…Na…Naruto-kun-

-hola Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-na…nada…quisiera…quisiera darte…algo especial-

-¿Qué?-

Estiro los brazos y agacho la cabeza a la vez que decía

-acepta esto por favor-

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, contuvo la respiración esperando alguna respuesta por parte del rubio…unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los hermosos orbes perlas, estaba a punto de irse corriendo, pero…

-Gracias….Hinata-

Sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio quien le dijo de forma muy tierna

-Hinata-chan… la verdad tiene algún tiempo que siento esto por ti, más o menos desde que regrese de el entrenamiento con ero-sennin…aquel día que te volví a ver mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y no fue hasta después que me di cuneta de que…yo…yo te…¡¡YO TE AMO!!

La chica se quedo con los más que abiertos, estaba sorprendida de que su amor de antaño le correspondiera y en lo que ella tardo en reaccionar Naruto la tomo por sorpresa y luego le dio un largo y tierno beso ambos estaban muy felices.

Naruto abrió la caja que contenía el rico chocolate preparado especialmente por Hinata y lo empezó a comer.

-vaya, si que es muy rico…¿lo hiciste tu misma?-

-si- contesto tímidamente la ojiperla

-pues deberías enseñarme a cocinar, porque a mi me sale horrible la comida-

-¡¡claro!!, vamos-

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el departamento de Naruto, era evidente que este era el comienzo de una hermosa relación…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado pues estaré poniendo los capítulos, acepto críticas constructivas, flores, felicitaciones, cartas bomba y todo tipo de cosas (mientras no insultes mi trabajo o a mi

Ojala y me regalen unos reviews

Sayonara


	2. Parque

Muy buenas a todos mis lectores, espero que estén bien y espero que les guste este capitulo

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews (aunque poquitos, pero aun así se los agradezco de todo corazón porque con ellos me animan a seguir)

Espero que disfruten esto, sin más los dejo

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (sino Naruto seria Hokage y tendría padres) si no que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto sensei (lo queremos sensei)

Nota: Nuestros personajes ya tienen entre 17 y 18 años

Nota 2: esta va dedicada para mi amiga Gabriela Weir (ojala y te guste)

* * *

Esta Historia comienza así:

Este era un hermoso día en la aldea de Konoha, todos sus habitantes estaban de buen humor, excepto…Shikamaru Nara, el que bien podría llamarse el amargado de la aldea

Estaba como siempre: tirado en la hierba verde de una colina en un parque de Konoha mirando las nubes que circulaban por el cielo azul, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien lo sorprendió

-nee… Shikamaru…en vez de estar aquí de vago deberías de hacer algo productivo con tu tiempo libre-

Si…era Temari aquella chica Suna en la que siempre estaba pensando Shikamaru, todo el día estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza del moreno un plan que tenía desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía si era el momento pero antes de pensar nada la rubia le dijo…

-Shikamaru…¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-

-que problemático, pero acepto- dijo sin mucho interés

Ambos caminaron toda la tarde por Konoha, tomaron un helado, fueron a dar un tour, visitaron a algunos amigos y al final del día, justo cuando estaba oscureciendo regresaron a aquella pequeña colina a ver la a la luna y a las estrellas, aunque no se podían ver bien por todas las nubes que las cubrían, los dos chicos se sentaron y se creó un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabia como romperlo hasta que el Nara comenzó su plan…

-sabes…Temari-

-si, dime- contesto curiosa la rubia

-desde hace ya un tiempo me he dado cuenta que cuando estoy contigo las cosas son menos problemáticas y aburridas, cuando estas junto a mi me siento bien y tan relajado, por eso te pido que por favor seas mi novia-

Temari solo se quedo helada, la verdad si lo quería pero no sabía que decir en ese momento hasta que sintió los labios de Shikamaru sobre los suyos, en ese momento supo la respuesta…

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews porque eso es lo que me anima a continuar con mi fic y díganme si quieren un poco de yaoi para poner mi mente a trabajar

Sayonara


	3. Felifresas

Konichiwa!!! Espero que estén bien y si aquí tienen otro capi más espero que les guste

(para quien aun le quede la duda estos son Drables y no habrá relación entre uno y otro)

Siento el retraso pero me siento muuuy triste porque mis amados lectores no dejan reviews…¿¿me harían feliz con uno aunque sea?? Pero no se preocupen que yo no dejo nada incompleto y si tienen una pareja que quieran solo pídanlo y yo se las escribo -

Advertencia: Todos los personajes tienen entre 17 y 18 años

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si fuera así ya estarían algunas de las parejas que menciono aquí) si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto sensei (lo queremos sensei)

* * *

Todavía estaba oscuro, aun se podían ver las estrellas en el firmamento, pero un nuevo día estaba por comenzar y aunque estuviera algo oscuro se podía ver una silueta de un joven que iba a toda prisa con dirección hacia Konoha.

Al parecer era Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor que hace 6 años habia abandonado su aldea y a sus amigos, y ahora iba a retornar para redimirse de todos sus actos criminales pero no pensaba en ello, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la imagen de una chica de cabellos rosa chicle con unos hermosos ojos color jade y poco alta.

No sabía cómo, pero lo iba a hacer, en verdad habia sido muy tonto al no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos hasta ese día

FLASHBACK

-TE AMO TANTO SASUKE-KUN, te prometo que si te quedas conmigo todos los días serán maravillosos te prometo que no te arrepentirás, y si no puedes quedarte entonces…entonces….llévame-

-hmp, tal y como lo pensé-

-Si te vas gritare-

De repente Sasuke aparece rápidamente detrás de Sakura…

-Sakura…gracias-

-Sasuke-kun…-

Sasuke deja en una banca a Sakura y se da cuenta de algo…

-Te amo…Sakura- y le da un tierno beso en la boca

Aunque sabe que lo odiara por haberla dejado así, sabe que regresara algún día…por ella

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Si, y que día al fin iba a regresar a la aldea, exactamente el dia de cumpleaños de la chica de cabellos rosados ya estaba demasiado ansioso pues iba a ver a Naruto y…a ella, su amada Sakura, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar …

-------------------------------EN KONOHA-------------------------------------------------------

En un una de las calles de la ciudad e Konohagakure se puede observar a una chica, al parecer la misma que recuerda Sasuke, que va directo hacia la salida de la aldea con una mochila e iba pensando en la misión que le habia dado su maestra…

-valla misión, ir a recoger fresas a una granja… ¿no será que a la Hokage-sama se le han antojado las fresas y por eso me mando a mí a recoger algunas? Quien sabe-

Iba caminado y de pronto recordó esa noche en que su querido Sasuke-kun se fue y la dejo sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

-es mejor olvidar todo eso y enfocarme en la misión-

--------------------------------1 HORA DESPUES-------------------------------------------------------

Faltaban unos 10 minutos para que el sol apareciera en el cielo y el apenas iba a medio camino en realidad quería llegar antes del amanecer para que nadie lo viera y poder ir primero a ver a Sakura y después ir a hablar con Tsunade, pero algo llamo su atención cuando pasaba por un campo lleno de fresas, le pareció ver a Sakura así que se detuvo y se quedo en un árbol esperando que fuera su amada la que estaba ahí.

-¡¡¡RAYOS!!! Pero que cansado es esto de recoger fresas, llegando a casa me daré una ducha y dormiré todo lo que pueda-

Si esa era, sin duda alguna, su Sakura así que decidió ir a por ella, pero necesitaba un presente, algo que por desesperado se le olvido comprar así que tenía que buscar algo, miro a la derecha miro a la izquierda y por fin encontró algo

-Un poco simple, pero me parece que está bien-

Sakura sintió una presencia y fue a investigar que era, estaba lista para atacar asi que decidió ocultarse en los arbustos hasta que vio algo muy extraño: a Sasuke con una cesta llena de fresas en forma de corazón, una especie muy extraña que solo se da en Konoha llamadas feli-fresas (¿existen o la escritora ahora si se alucino? ¬¬U XD) y se las dio a Sakura, la cual estaba muy extrañada de la presencia del pelinegro ahí, pero él le comenzó a explicar el porqué de su visita y de su extraño regalo…

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Veras Sakura hace algún tiempo descubrí que aunque me sintiera solo, siempre habia alguien junto a mi apoyándome y preocupándose siempre por mí y me di cuenta que la amaba y por eso mismo me aleje, para poder protegerte de mi hermano bastardo tenía miedo de que tratara de lastimarte, pero en vez de protegerte, te herí más que nada y ahora vengo a que me perdones por todo ese daño, ojala y puedas perdonarme-

Sakura abrió sorprendida sus ojos y le contesto:

-No sabes cuanto sufrí por ti, llore noches enteras y cada día que pasaba sentía que no aguantaría sin ti y ahora…ahora vienes a pedirme perdón…lo único que diré es que…si prometes quedarte a mi lado y amarme como yo siempre te he amado…aceptare

Sakura recibió un beso de su amado Sasuke y cuando se separaron vieron el amanecer de un hermoso día…un día que jamás olvidarían.

* * *

les explico lo de las Feli-fresas, es que en mi primer fic aparecen la feli-fresas y pues aquí las tienen de nuevo je je

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me dejen algunos reviews

Sayonara


End file.
